Green Mermaid Hotel
by pitplayer67
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha spend a night in the green mermaid hotel. Very nicely written piece. IK One Shot!


I first would like to say thanks for reading my other story. This story i present before you in not one of my own originals, but one i found a few years ago and have not been able to find lately. It is originally written by someone named Silver Fox. Who this is i dont know, but i'm reposting this giving all credit to them.

* * *

Kagome bumped into a very distressed Shippo in the hallway of the Green Mermaid. He looked very worried. 

"Shippo?" Kagome asked, kneeling down to the kit.

"She wants me to stay with her!" Shippo blurted out.

"Huh?" Kagome looked confused.

"Rei wants me to stay the night with her. She's really scared Kagome. I can't say no." Shippo looked up at Kagome transformed into his human disguise.

"Well, I guess you could sty with her. You're sure she doesn't want me to talk to her?" Kagome asked, furrowing her brow.

"No, she just wants me to stay with her. I'll never understand women." Shippo sighed and got to his feet. He turned to walk back to Rie's room.

Inuyasha looked up when Kagome walked into the room, her face worried.

"What? Is Shippo back or what?" He asked.

"No. Rei wants him to stay with her tonight. I guess that means you and me are sleeping alone tonight." Kagome flopped onto the bed, and reached for her book. Inuyasha on the other hand was a bit shocked.

"M-me? And you? Alone? In the same room? For a whole night!" He stammered.

"Course. What else can we do? Asano's stupid guards are everywhere. We can't go anywhere." Kagome sighed.

"b-But…" He looked around the room.

"But what?" Kagome asked him from behind her book.

"But where are you going to sleep?" He asked.

"Here in my bed. YOU'RE sleeping on the futon." Kagome said nonchalantly. Inuyasha popped a vein.

"Why should I sleep on the floor?" He exclaimed.

"Are you suggesting that I sleep on the floor?" Kagome asked, lowering her book. She had a very queer thought, but he HAD said she was his girlfriend. Hadn't he?

"NO! I-I just mean that…this floor is wood!" He pointed to the hardwood floor with an indignant huff. Kagome looked at the bed spread and fingered the pattern.

"Inuyasha? You…You said I was your girlfriend right?" Kagome asked him looking up. He gave a snort.

"Yeah so? Just cause you're my girlfriend doesn't mean I'm gonna spend the night on the floor." He snapped.

"I...I wasn't sying that." Kagome blushed.  
"Well what WERE you saying?" He glared at her.

"I was saying that…maybe…WE…could share the bed?" Kagome asked, leaned in closer to and got nose to nose with her. Their eyes met.

"Are you hinting to me that you want to sleep with me?" He asked softly, his eyes glowing warmly, and his voice low with desire.

"W-well…I don't want to fight over it…it is a big bed, and we could both easily fit." Kagome blushed as the dog demon leaned closer, planting his hands on the bed at her sides. She gulped and fell back onto her elbows. He put his face above hers, their lips only an inch apart.

"Fit easily? We could fit in more ways than one Kagome." He smiled and Kagome's eyes widened.

"F-Fit?" She stammered.

"Yes. We can fit in the bed. And I can fit inside of you. That is if you can handle me." He smiled brushing his lips against hers as he spoke. Kagome let out a soft gasp as he laid his weight over her gently. Below she could feel something hot, hard and big pressing to her hip.

"I-Inuyasha…you…want to do it?" She asked uncertain. His golden eyes lowered to her neckline.

"Yeah…I've always wanted to do it. I just thought you'd laugh and tell me to stop joking or something." He felt her hands cup his face. She brought his head up, and kissed him gently.

"I would never say that. I love you….I love you." She said it over and over again till they lay fully on the bed, muzzling and kissing each others mouths.

"Make love to me…If I'm going to have any children, I want them to be yours." Kagome moaned, as he unbuttoned her shirt. She lifted her body up so he could slip the blouse off more easily. Then his mouth was on her neck, nibbling at the collar bone.

"My pups? You sure you want them? They'll be as every bit as potty mouthed as me, Kagome." He smiled.

"Not if I teach them manners properly." She smiled back. "Though I love it when you talk dirty." She whispered huskily, kissing his jaw. He just gave a small grin and nibbled her bra's lacy edge, his fangs making as if to tear the restricting fabric from her body. His claws felt the way to the clasp at the front of the garment, and easily flicked it open. The bra popped open, and laid her chest bare. Inuyasha gulped at that, seeing her large bust bounce into view. Damn. Kikyou's hadn't been that big. At least he didn't think so. It was hard to say, kikyou's robes had always been baggy and he'd never caught the priestess in the act of bathing.

Kagome reached up and stroked Inuyasha's ears, electing a groan from him.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked, kissing his nose. The look on his face was priceless.

"I-I…What should I do?" He asked his hard on twitching. Kagome smiled.

"Whatever you want." She blew on his ear, making it shudder.

"Okay." He leaned down and devoured her breasts, his tongue, teeth and lips working her nipples hard when he nipped her breasts.

"Now what?" he asked, getting onto his hands, and wiping his mouth.

"W-We take off our clothes…and…and…" Kagome blushed and broke off.

"Uh huh."

"Are you a virgin Kagome?"

"What do you think? Of course I am!"

"It will hurt."

"I know…"

The conversation broke off, and Inuyasha laid his head between Kagome's breasts. He listened to her rapid heartbeat, and his nose quivered as he took in her scent. Water lilies and violets. She smelled so delicious. He shifted his weight and sighed heavily.

"Do you mind if it hurts?" He asked after a while.

"No…I know it will feel much better once we get going." Kagome smiled shyly. He gave her a sneaky glance.

"My, my, and here you call me the animal." He teased.

"Shut up and kiss me, animal." Kagome teased back, and covered his smirking mouth with her own.

Soon, the two were kissing and touching, clothes gradually slipping off. Kagome's kips were cherry red from his kisses, and she looked a bit flushed as she opened the zipper to his leather pants. He let out a soft whimper as his erection sprang to attention, and Kagome's curious fingers touched it. She stroked it gently, then not so gently. She pressed her thumb to its head, and began caressing.

"Oh!" He fell onto his back, letting Kagome sit by his side. She sat there, wearing nothing more than her underwear. He began to move his hips in a slow and erotic movement, letting out soft mewls of pleasure. Then he gasped and thrust his hips in the cavern of her hands. Kagome felt a gush of hot fluid on her hands, before it spilled onto Inuyasha's stomach, and her lap.

"Ahhh." Inuyasha relaxed from the strenuous bow-like arch. He lay on his back panting heavily for the moment. Then he got up off the bed and went to the bathroom. Kagome sat there, a bit disappointed.

"He just wanted me to make him cum…he wasn't going to…to…" Kagome was nearly in tears when the dog demon returned with a towel. He'd already gotten cleaned off, and he threw the clean towel onto her head, and giggled at her reaction.

"Wha?" She asked.

"Just get clean. I'll help you when you are." He smiled. Kagome felt her heart stop.

"You…you're going to?" She asked, wiping cum off her legs and belly. He hushed her words, by pushing her onto the bed, and pulling the wet towel from her hands. He tossed it over his shoulder and kissed roughly.

"Demons can cum more than once you know. We're not as inferior as male humans are." He smiled. Kagome just blinked as he pressed a fresh hard on to her crotch. She could feel it throb through her panties. Inuyasha smiled as she shuddered.

"Let me help you." He slid down, making her sit on the edge of the bed. He reached a careful claw to the side of her panties and cut the thin fabric. Kagome didn't day a word. They were only cotton ones you could buy at the corner store. Besides, it was worth it.

Inuyasha pulled the remains of the under garments from her body and spread her legs wide. She was now lying on her back, her elbows propping her up. She felt his claws spread her petals, and a curious finger exploring her soft moist, skin. She moaned as his claw teased her slit, and slid inside. She gasped as he hooked his finger and pulled it back out. Kagome let out a yelp of pain as he tore her barrier. He looked up with apologetic eyes. Blood tickled down her leg, and she sobbed in her betrayal.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." He quickly got up and kissed her, stroking her face. She kissed him back and her tears subsided.

"I just wanted to get that over with. If I did it while, well you know…I don't know if I could hang on long enough." He whispered. Kagome nodded and gulped.

"Can we do it now?" She asked.

"I still have to get you ready." He slipped away again and she felt his head between her thighs.

"Wait…" Kagome leaned over and grabbed the lamps knob. She turned it off, engulfing them in blackness.

"Now do it." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha smiled. He could still see her, as if she were in a bright moonlight. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were closed in ecstasy.

He took a deep breath, sucking in the scent of her womanhood. It was a citrus smell, one that betrayed her flowery scent. He smiled and placed her legs on his shoulders. Then he was between her legs, his tongue searching, plundering, and tasting her womanhood. Her lips quivered and a small gasp escaped her lips. She spread her thighs wider, and her hips quivered.

"INUYASHA!" She cried out, and her hips tightened about his head. He gasped and broke away, a trail of juices dripping from his chin. She lay back panting, her legs spread.

"I…I need it…do it…please. Please, I need you inside me…" Kagome panted, while Inuyasha mounted her.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and wrapped her legs around him. "Okay…" he thrust inside, causing her to groan/scream. She tighten her legs about him, and pushed and pulled him and out of her. His narrow hips plunged forward, and he out a low growl.

"I'm so close…you're so hot…so tight…" he whispered in her ear, then murmured in low dog like whines. She moaned, tear forming at her eyes.

"Ohhhhhhhh…" She moaned in answer and came. Inuyasha twisted his hips, and howled. Kagome felt his fluid spurt into her in the afterglow of her sex.

The two lay in the afterglow, nuzzling.

"That was…wonderful." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha leaned up and kissed her, sliding his body over fully.

"We can do it again if you'd like." He smiled tenderly.

"Yes I'd like that." She breathed, and wrapped her arms about his neck. They kissed, sheets rustling.

In a car somewhere in the hotel's parking lot, Shinnai sat in a black sedan, watching a small TV screen built into the dashboard. He groaned aloud, and jerked his hips upward. In a split moment of silence, he came, spurting his juices onto the windshield.

"Mmmm…I haven't done THAT in a while." He smiled, leaning over to turn off the surveillance camera that filmed Inuyasha and Kagome fucking. Then he set to cleaning himself off.

In another car off in a secluded part of the parking lot, in another black sedan, Tsurai and Yuki sat up in the back seat, sweaty and covered in cum.

"Whew…that was great!" Yuki purred.

"I've still got more to use baby." Tsurai growled seductively and took her back under for another kiss.

* * *

Thanks for reading...Dont forget to review...i have a few more stories like this coming. 


End file.
